Gaia 12
by CrimsonStainedDragon
Summary: Ryuu fights Rex who doesn't know who the E.V.O. is. She's like him and that makes him confused. Now he's getting himself caught up in something he can't understand, espceially when a new villan falls from the sky and knows about Ryuu's past! T for many reasons, mostly language though and blood...Creepers,other such things. Rex/OC story, you no likey, you no read it.
1. Let it Begin

_**Please know that I only own the OC's who are MY property seeing as how they are part of some origional comic I'm writing for my sister. If there seems to be a lot of OC's keep in mind that they are side characters. **_

* * *

It was getting dark on Abysus, yet Biowulf still wandered around. He had found something interesting recently and wasn't ready to tell Van Kleiss just yet. The clearing he was headed for had become his favorite spot, seeing as it's cheerful coloring was the opposite of what he was used to. He had recently begun talking with a young girl who he always saw there. She had called herself Seven, which he had wondered about. According to the girl, as the seventh child of Gaia, and the oldest one infected by nanites, it was her job to prevent Eleven and Twelve from becoming infected. He had asked about Eight, Nine, and Ten, but Seven said they had been taken by One. The number names confused him, but not as much as her claim of being born from one of the thirteen small pools of water. That didn't matter, he really loved that place.

It wasn't the scenery or the conversation that he enjoyed the most, no, it was that they weren't afraid. The birds come up to him, the girl smiled at him, the small and large creatures were calm around him. It was peaceful. It was different. There he didn't need to hear Van Kleiss go on and on about how he would capture Rex or go out on pointless attempts to capture said person. Although he was loyal to the man, he honestly could care less, especially since he started to wonder if the man was a pedophile. Not a comforting thought.

He soon reached the clearing and looked around at the familiar scene. A large pond sat in the center of it, surrounded by twelve smaller pools of water. Trees of all kind surrounded it, some that didn't even belong there. Multi-colored flowers dotted the soft grass and swayed gently with each breeze. There were animals too, although most were sleeping now. The full moon had begun to rise and he was there to help Eight with the children that would supposedly be born from the two dark blue pools of water.

As usual, she sat between the pools with her eyes closed, until she sensed his presence. She looked up and smiled, then moved to the pool he assumed was the eleventh. There were towels set out, only two, and the water quickly began turning from blue to clear. Soon a hand reached up and grasped the edge followed by another as a small boy with blonde hair tipped red crawled out coughing and gasping for air. He was soon followed by a girl with brown hair tipped with green. Both children appeared about five years old, but they both had an undeniably intelligent look in their golden eyes. These two also had wings on their backs.

Seven quickly began drying them off and covered them with jackets too large for them. Soon after they were clothed and dry, one more child, a younger age dragged itself from the final pool. This one was a girl. The girl had short black hair. She was quickly dryed off and clothed in a jacket much too big. She had large rabbit ears on her head. She turned to face Biowulf as the children huddled close to her.

"Thanks, you helped us more than you know. Is it possible for us to help you in any way?" Seven asked. Biowulf thought for a moment. He could ask them to meet the Pack, but there was a problem named Van Kleiss there. Then again, if they left Abysus, Providence might find them. He quickly concluded that he would rather keep them close.

"Follow me," was his reply. Seven nodded and followed, as did the children. They arrived at the Pack's base and Biowulf lead them to Van Kleiss.

"Who are these?" Van Kleiss asked, staring at them with interest. Biowulf was about to answer when Eight stepped forward.

"I am Ryuu, and these are my adopted siblings Twitch and Terra Sparrow and Louise Usagi. We've recently become E.V.O.s and were hoping to stay here." The newly named Ryuu explained smiling as she bowed.

"I see, and what are your abilities?" He asked. Ryuu smiled as metal encased her body, creating armor that covered her entire form, transforming the wings and tail that she had hidden under her knee-length jacket. A helmet resembling the head of a dragon covered her face the wings now had small rocket type objects and the tail was longer, with a rotating blade on it's tip. Blade-like claws sprouted from her hands and feet.

"This is Beta Dragon. In this form I can use the supersonic speed and extend my claws to the length I wish. Omega is a simpler version of Beta and Alpha allows me to use the Elemental Cannon and Gaia's Wrath. Alpha is also my fully transformed E.V.O. self, completely metallic, and the most aerodynamic of the three. Both twins are unsure of their abilities. I need to find some one to fight if you want to see Alpha." Van Kleiss got a devious smile on his face.

"I believe Providence's own E.V.O. will have to do. What do you say? Would you like to challenge the enemy?"

"Gladly."

* * *

Rex sat in one of the many planes of Providence, impatiently waiting to reach their destination. The Pack had appeared and were causing a bit of trouble in New York. Even Van Kleiss was there. There was an announcement saying that they had reached their destination, and the moment the door was open he had his goggles on and had jumped out of it. Activating the Boogie pack, he searched for the Pack. It didn't take long to find them, he just followed the path of destruction. He didn't notice the figure that was approaching fast until Six yelled that it was there.

He just turned around, and was hit in the chest by a very hard object, which sent him spiraling to the ground. As if by some miracle, he righted himself and turned to face his attacker. Hovering infront of him a few feet away was a metallic draconine/humanoid figure, with razor sharp claws, wicked looking fangs, and a long, segmented tail with a rotating saw at the tip. It turned it's head to look at him, giving it's best grin.

"Wow, this won't take a minute." The dragon said. Rex smirked.

"Yeah, you don't stand a chance." He shot back, grinning. The dragon charged, barring it's fangs, and Rex shot higher into the sky to aviod the claws coming his way. The dragon shot a blast of fire his way, which was also dogded. The dragon shot high into the sky, so high that it couldn't be seen. Rex scanned the sky, but saw no sign of it. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and back, and saw the dragon had latched onto him. It's claws dug into his back and shoulder and he felt it's fangs snap shut on one of his wings. All he could see was it falling to pieces as the dragon shot upwards again, taking him higher than he had ever dared to go. They reached a point where it was almost impossible to breathe, and he started seeing spots.

The dragon's saw spun faster with a loud whir, bringing his attention back to it. He had figured out that it wanted to drop him from a high altittude, but hadn't expected it to come up with something like this. K.O. first, splatter second. The saw sliced clean through the remaining wing, and the dragon's grip loosened. It's hind claws were no longer digging into his back, and it only held on with one clawed hand. Not wanting to fall to his death, Rex grabbed onto it's wrist with his hands and he tried to look at it.

It held it's head, and there was pain in it's eyes. The dragon let go of Rex, but he held on tightly. He noticed the cracks appearing on it's armored body, and the dragon started falling forward. Rex lost his grip and fell only half awake watching the dragon turn to look at him, an unreadable expression in it's eyes. With the ground fast approaching, he closed his eyes and waited for the impact, opening them when he felt something press against his back and wrap around his chest. The dragon tucked it's head next to his and folded it's wings around him. They soon crashed into the ground.

* * *

Biowulf had watched the fall, he wanted to help her, but he had to watch the children. The children who had just disappeared all of a sudden. He looked around and saw them talking to a man wearing a larger version of their jackets. The man's eyes were golden just like the kids. The children walked off with a golden eyed woman, while the man made his way towards Ryuu.

* * *

Rex rolled off the dragon and sat up, looking at it's unconscience form. "I guess I better cure you now." He said reaching out to it.

"N-no...Don't." Rex froze,before glancing to it's head. It's eyes were watching him. "I like being like this...It helps me survive."

"You don't want to be human again?" He asked, recieving a weak glare. It reached out and grasped his still out stretched hand, placing it over it's chest. Rex tensed at first, but calmed down when he realised it wouldn't hurt him. He could feel it's heart beating.

"I'm still human. Can you feel my heartbeat?" The armor on it's hands fell away and he could feel the heat from the smaller, more slender hand on his wrist. "I feel warm, right? What about you? You're an E.V.O." The hand reached forward and pulled him closer, in order to reach his chest. "You've got a heartbeat, and you feel warm too. We're human, we're just a little different is all." The hand fell limply to it's side as it's eyes closed. Rex stared blankly.

"Hey...wake up. Hey, dragon dude. Wake up. You can't sleep here." There was no response. He didn't want to leave the dragon there, where the Pack could get it again. Six appeared with a few Providence troops close behind. "Six! Hey! Look, isn't this E.V.O. cool. It's kinda like me." Six glanced at it before looking back at Rex.

"Rex, cure it. If you can't then we'll take back to Providence, as usual." Six said in a somewhat demanding way. Rex glanced at the dragon E.V.O.

"...I dunno, it said it doesn't want to be hu- uh I mean, normal again. Said being an E.V.O. helped it survive..." Rex stated. When a few troops moved forward to take the dragon he stood in their way. "I don't really want you taking it either..."

"Then how do we get it back to Providence?" Six asked, with a questioning look. Rex picked it up and grinned triumphantly, only to be knocked down by a cloaked man.

"Stay away from my sister, agents of Providence." With those words the man ran down an ally. Rex and Six followed, with a little difficulty on Rex's part, but they saw no sign of the man. He had just disappeared with the dragon.

"Wait...sister? I thought it was a guy..." Bobo laughed at the confused and suprised look on the Rex's face. A providence troop ran up to the group.

"The Pack has escaped, we are to report back to base immediatley." The man said.

* * *

"Rex? Is something wrong?" Dr. Holiday asked the teen. He looked up and blinked before looking down again. Holiday frowned. It was all to obvious something was bothering him. "Rex, you've been pretty quiet since you returned. You know you can tell me if somethings wrong." Rex hesitated, looking away. Holiday just sat patiently, though she was worried. Normally Rex bragged about his most recent victory agaisnt the Pack or any other E.V.O.

"It's just the first time I haven't wanted to cure an E.V.O...It's weird, she asked me not to so I didn't. Six says she must've been a little out of it when she said that, and she was, but I just couldn't." Rex said nervously.

"I don't think it's too strange, she was just disoriented. Next time she might be glad to let you cure her." Rex nodded smiling.

"Yeah, after all we did fall from a pretty high place. Well, I should get some shut eye, Noah said he was gonna take me to this new park. It's supposed to be awesome." Rex left in an obviously better mood, passing Six on the way out. Said Agent looked at Holiday questioningly.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him not to worry about that E.V.O. and that she would probably be happy to be cured the next time."

"Really now?"

"Just be glad he isn't sulking anymore."

* * *

**_And there you have it. This is a mix of my origional comic, Gaia 13, and Generator Rex. To avoid future confusion, one of my characters, who is also named Rex, is refered to as King or T. Rex. You will understand the dinosaur reference in chapter two._**


	2. The Official Meeting

_**Ryuu: Crimson don't own nuthin'.**_

_**Rex & Noah: Thank God.**_

_**CSD: 'cept Ryuu-chan's 40 something, grope-happy Granny. Oh, and the other OCs too.**_

_**Rex: Noah...I'm scared. *Hides behind Noah***_

_**Noah: I'm glad I'm not you.**_

_**Ryuu: My jermama is like my evil, chest-groping twin...I can't believe she looks so young.**_

_***Rex and Noah cower in fear***_

_**CSD: ...Well...enjoy?**_

* * *

Rex had snuck out of Providence early the next day, and gone to meet Noah. He was glad to see his friend again, the blonde waving excitedly at him before dragging him to the park. Noah talked excitedly about it.

"I swear, it's amazing. I was there yesterday and it has everything. There's a skate park, a pool, a resturant/cafe, and a court for just about every sport! Also the new girl in my class works at the restuarant. I think you'll like her, Rex." Noah told his friend.

"So, your trying to set me up with some one you just met? I mean, aside from hanging out." His stomach growled loudly, making Noah laugh. They arrived in front of the large gates.

"I say we go to the resturant first."

"Agreed, I'm starved." Rex followed Noah through the park, passing a few directories, the skate park, and a large foutain before reaching a decent sized building. there were a few tables and chairs scattered around the front, most of which were already occupied. Rex looked around blankly,"Sooo...where do you wanna sit?" Noah shrugged.

"Oh! Noah!" A girl called out from near the buildings entrance, waving. Both boys looked towards the voice, noticing the knee-length blue hair right away. She smiled and waved again, and they finally realized what she was wearing. A bright red, form fitting top and a blue micro-mini skirt and green slip-on shoes.

"H-hey Ryuu...nice to see you again." Noah said looking away. Rex looked over the golden eyed girl's outfit again."What's with that outfit? It's not something you'd usually wear, is it?"

"Talisman said I should wear it to attract more customers. Don't see how though...but I'm not complaining much. All that's wrong is that it's a little tight on the chest." Ryuu said casually, making both turn a little red. She seemed not to notice. "So who's your friend?"

"Hey...um...is it legal to wear skirts that short?" Rex said, stuttering slightly. Ryuu tilted her head questioningly."Oh! Uh sorry...i meant...your shirts a little showy, don't you think?" This time Noah elbowed him."Ow. Um...right sorry...again...what I meant was...what do you do about your skirt when it's windy?" Ryuu looked royally pissed off by now and Noah had to cover his mouth.

"I'm so sorry Ryuu. This is Rex. He's a friend of mine. As you can see, he's a bit of a motor-mouth." Noah said, wrapping his free arm around the others chest. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to drag him over to that table in the back."

"You do that, I'll be back in a few minutes. Watch out for Leonidus, Avani, and King." Ryuu stated before disappearing. Noah dragged Rex to said table and sat him down. He then sat across from him and stared like he was crazy.

"Why did you say that?!" Noah asked, still staring at his friend.

"I didn't mean to! I...I got nervous and I was afraid of saying something stupid. Too late for that I guess?"

"You bet, you crazy American bastard! You Americans sure are good at those...how to say? Akward situations!" A kid of about ten said. He had tanned skin and medium brown hair that was curled and stuck up at odd angles. Like Ryuu his eyes were gold and he wore a loose red shirt with blue pants and red converse.

"Where did a kid like you learn that kind of language?" Rex asked, recieving an overjoyed response.

"I learn from listening to Azaelia talk about Gaia! I am Leonidous, and I am awesomely hiding from the Hindu bitch, Avani." The boy failed to notice the girl of the same age, and obvious Indian descent, sneaking up behind him

"You Christian bastard! How dare you insult me in such a way!" She smacked him in the back of the head with a spoon.

"Ow! Well Hinduism is such a stupid, fake religion! All your fake gods are stupid!" Leonidus sneered.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY RELIGION! YOU CHRISTIAN BASTARD! YOUR BELIEFS CAUSED NOTHING BUT SUFFERING!" Avani yelled as she chased Leonidus around with her wooden spoon.

"...Overly religious ten year olds...how nice." Rex muttered, glancing nervously at them. Noah nodded in agreement.

"If you think that's weird, Ryuu's mother is obsessed with Carnival. "

"Carnival?"

"It's a huge celebration in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil."

"Oh...and you know this why?"

"She wouldn't stop talking to me about it the other day..." Noah's expression darkened.

"I guess it was bad?" Noah looked away, obviously distressed about the memory.

"Yesterday, I was held hostage by talking non-stop about every detail of Carnival. My parents had to come find me it was so late. By then, she was trying to get me to scream "Carnival" with her."

"Really? That's a little stran-" Rex was cut off by a loud voice.

"Carnival!" A tanned woman with brown hair wearing a black, feathery bikin like outfit suddenly popped up, smiling happily. Both boys jumped at the voice. "I know you! We talked last night! CARNIVAL!"

"Uh...C-Carnival?" Noah stuttered.

"Say it like this! CARNIIVVAAALLL!" She screamed, smiling happily.

"Carnival!"Noah exclaimed a little less nervously. Rex just backed away from the two, and looked around.

"YES! Now you get choice of any free pastry! May I suggest the Chocolate Spice Cake cubes with multiple dipping sauces?" She said, handing him a menu.

"Sure...hey Rex! I get a free pastry just for saying Carnival!" Noah exclaimed, smiling and thanking her. Rex turned around, only to get up close and personal with the woman.

"CARNIVALLLL!"Rex jumped back a little.

"Woah! Uh...Carnival!" She scowled and sighed.

"Not weak like little wuss. Strong like Brazilian warrior! CARNIVAL!" She yelled, tapping him on the head.

"Right...CARNIVAL!" He shouted loudly, throwing his hands in the air. The action earned a few stares from the people around them.

"That's much better, you get free pastry too!" And with that, the woman walked away.

"That was weird..." Rex said.

"Yeah...But we get a free pastry, right?"

"Yeah...I guess." Rex looked around yet again, spotting Ryuu standing by a nearby table, taking the orders of a group of boys. All of a sudden, a black mop of hair appeared, wearing a skirt and a shirt that was tight as well. Rex jumped back again, and stared wide eyed at the person. They had a thin frame and looked very feminine with hair to match.

"Hey Noah." They said in a whisper with a red face. The blonde just laughed and patted the person's head.

"Hey, Ryo. King force a dress on you...again?" Ryo nodded. "I'd hate to have a brother like yours."

"THERE YOU ARE!" "GAHH!" Ryo clung to Noah as his ass was slapped by another male."Geez bro! Your fast, eh? Now...aboot that dress..."

"Go away King." Noah said, prying the other off him. King turned his head to face the blonde.

"Now, now you shouldn't be giving me orders, when I am the older on-" The boy was shut up when a skate board slammed him in the back of the head. He turned to face Ryuu, who had thrown the borrowed board from one of the boys, only to be hit in the head again as the skateboard swung back like a boomarang. She handed it to the skater, shouted to the boy called Leonidus, and stomped over to King angrily.

"King, what have I told you about sexually harassing our brother?" Ryuu seethed, glaring hard and leaning on the table. Noah, Rex, and Ryo backed away slightly.

"Ta not to~" King grinned broadly and ripped off Ryuu's shirt, making the blue-haired girl recoil and cover herself. After a moment of shocked silence, Ryuu lunged over the table after King, tackling him to the ground. Once she had him pinned she looked up and smiled at the boys who refused to look at her.

"I guess I should introduce the family. We don't want any more suprises, do we? This is Rex, but he prefers to be called King. That's Ryo. He knows his way around pretty well for a blind kid." Lifting her hand, she pointed to Leonidus and Avani, who were approaching with some clothes. There was a man with dark hair, dressed in a strange outfit that seemed Japanese and carrying a girl with a stuffed rabbit. Two five-year-olds, a boy and a girl, followed. "That's my father, Talisman. My little sister, Louise. The twins, Twitch and Terra. You met Avani and Leonidus, they are overly religious which leads to a lot of spoon beatings for Leo."

"Your shift ends in half an hour, so go chain your brother to the punishment tree. No food or water for two days. Take these boys orders afterwards." Talisman said with a kind smile. "Also your grandma is here."

"WHAT?! AND YOUR GUNNA LEAVE ME CHAINED TO A TREE?!" King shouted.

"Shut it Tyrannosaurus."

"I am not a dinosaur! And I don't have a big head and little arms!" King snapped.

Ryuu growled."Of course not! But you've got a big ego and very little intelligence!" Standing, she lifted King up, only to have him snatched by another boy with silvery white hair. She looked up at him. "Axel! When'd you get here?" The boy blinked and walked away. Rex stared blankly, although Noah didn't seem bothered. After a moment, he seemed to remember Ryuu's current...clothes problem...

"Uh...Ryuu..." The blue haired girl looked up and frowned.

"What? If you wanna make fun of me for this then get it over wi-"

"N-no! Uh...I won't make fun of you...h-here!" Rex threw his jacket at her and turned away, blushing. She looked at his back, confusion evident. After a moments thought, she put it on. She noticed a strange scent, so she sniffed the air. Then she smelled the jacket.

"...It smells like...bananas? Why does your jacket smell like bananas?" Ryuu questioned, recieving no response.

"...You like...bananas?"

"Yup. I love them." Rex made a mental not after that comment to bring a bunch of bananas the next time he came to the park.

"I'll fix this mess, you should get back to work." Ryuu nodded happily. Noah chose that moment to rejoin the conversation.

"When your shifts over, wanna come hang with us?"

"We'll meet at the skate park!" She called over her shoulder, with a wave. They waved back and Noah turned to Rex once she was gone.

"I TOLD you she'd like you."

"Ya think? I'm not sure, I thought she hated me."

* * *

After they had cleaned and grabbed a snack, Rex and Noah started for the skate park. Ryuu had slipped past them some how and was probably waiting. They had reached the fountain, only to see the shade wearing, green clad aggro-ninja nanny (A/N: That's Six!) approaching. Rex visibly slouched, maybe a little exagerrated, as a disappointed look crossed his face. Six raised an eyebrow at the missing jacket and semi-odd behavoir, but otherwise showed no aknowledgement. "You snuck out again." Six recieved a nod, which was oddly suprising."No comments? Well...Let's go." Rex's eyes widened slightly and he shook his head.

"I'm not going." He stated. 'I don't want Ryuu to wait too long.' The thought passed through his head, but he found himself unable to say it out loud.

"Unless you would rather be put on 'probation', I suggest you get in the jet." Six had decided that he would not put up with Rex's stubborness before he left. Not letting him see his friend was the one threat he was sure would work. Luckily it did work, Rex followed without hesitaion although he did ask to bring Noah. Said blonde seemed mildly upset, but also followed, even though he knew he was going to hear about it the next day.

* * *

Ryuu stood by the gate waiting for her friends to show up. It had taken a while, to clean the mess from earlier, but it was done. Afterwards she had changed into baggy, dark green shorts with many pockets. The shorts were held up by a black and red beaded belt, her long hair put up in a high ponytail. Rex's jacket rested on her shoulders over a red, short-sleeved shirt. She had chosen a pair of in-line skates over regular shoes.

She had been there since her shift ended, and it was well past ten pm. The cold night air bit harshly, and some part of her screamed that they wouldn't show. She heard footsteps approaching, but didn't bother turning around. "Hey-yo, G-ma. What are you doing here?"

"Hey-yo. I came to meet my granddaughter in person. Are you waiting for something?" A blurry, ghost-like form stood by the teen's side.

"My friends."

"Were they a blonde boy and a dark haired boy?"

"Yeah."

"They left earlier with some guy in green." The shadow said. Ryuu's eyes widened and hurt shone on her face for a brief moment before she tore off Rex's jacket and threw it down like it was on fire. Taking a running start she leapt into the air, using only a pair of blue-silver wings to fly into the darkness above.

"Stupid PMSing teens. Ahh well, been there, done that." She sighed, shrugging. A random man walking around the park stopped and stared at her. She stared back, then waved.

"G-GHOST!"

* * *

**CSD: We hoped ya liked it.**

**Rex: You made me look bad! Now you've probably ruined any chance I have to go out with her!**

**Noah: Why do you wanna date her? She's hot, I'll give you that.**

**Rex: Hell yeah she is! She also seems pretty nice, sure she's a bit tomboyish, and a little weird but...**

**Noah: You don't Know how to end that, do you?**

**Rex: Not a clue.**

**R&N: _SEE YOU NEXT TIME!_**


End file.
